Love Drug
by choiheeyeonnie
Summary: Victor realized that her body temperature is high not because of her fever going back but rather...an another matter.


**Summary:**

Cardia had a high fever, which Victor wanted to try his new formulated medicine in order to test if the fever will go away shortly after five hours. He wasn't sure whether it will be effective since he didn't have a test subject. He was hesitant, but when Cardia assured him with her brightest smile, he couldn't refuse.

Cardia drank his new formulated medicine after taking a dinner. Victor checked her body temperature in every hour, and it seemed she's getting better. Everything was going better, not until Cardia felt hot than her previous temperature which Victor panicked and immediately checked her condition or maybe something wrong in Horologium.

"P-Please...make it go away, Victor."

Victor realized that her body temperature is high not because of her fever going back but rather...an another matter.

* * *

 **V** ictor Frankenstein knew he isn't the best when it comes to cooking. If anyone, Impey Barbicane or the Count, Saint-Germain, are far better. For now, he's doing his best in order to make a tasty healthy soup for his beloved—Cardia Beckford—who experienced high fever after when she drenched herself outside when the heavy rain suddenly fell.

If he was honest, he wanted to scold her for not bringing an umbrella or she should have stayed in some place until the rain stopped falling, but his worries came first that he brought her a spare of her clothes and towel. When she was finish changing, he came inside their room to check if she's alright. And she wasn't okay at all, he could see how her body shakes and her cheeks flushed as if an unknown sickness attacked her whole system.

He immediately rushed without thinking anything than worry and asked if she's sick which she showed a sorry expression on her face and nodded instead of telling. Seeing her sorry expression was enough to forgive his beloved, he gave her pat on the head and assured her everything is going to be alright because he's here by her side. He told her that he will examine her to identify what sickness does she have, and he already have a feeling it's a high fever but he wanted to make sure if his guess is correct.

Victor immediately grabbed his examination materials. He asked for her permission to check her, which Cardia gave him consent. He placed his stethoscope's eartips—that looks exactly like a headphones—on his ears. He told her that she should unbutton her upper buttons on her blouse. She was a bit embarrassed despite they are living together for almost three months and he didn't seem to notice because of his worries that it might not be probably a high fever. He held the tubing to place the stethoscope's diaphragm on her chest, and he listened carefully to her heart's beats.

Victor told her nothing's wrong to her heartbeats, relieved and realized that her chest was exposed, he quickly told her to button her blouse back in embarrassment. He grabbed his thermometer to check her temperature, and after seeing her temperature he concluded that Cardia only had a high fever. It wasn't that worth worrying, but if not treated it could get worse. He already had a lot of medicines to treat fever, but these should be taken three times a day for seven days, only then the fever will go away.

Victor thought it's inconvenient, but then he remembered that he formulated some kind of drug that will heal high fever after five hours. He was hesitant to suggest this to Cardia since he didn't have a test subject to check if it's effective or defective or has some kind of side effects. Cardia noticed that Victor is thinking deeply, so she asked him if her condition is that bad. In which, he quickly told her it wasn't rather he was glad to know it wasn't anything serious.

"Then, what is it?"

"Cardia...I actually want to test my new concocted drug that will make the fever go away after five hours, but I don't have any test subject yet so I can't guarantee its effectiveness."

She smiled that her beloved is passionate of creating drugs that will improve others' health, so there's no way that the drug he concocted was dangerous. If it turned out to be dangerous, she is sure that Victor will make a way to fix it just like when he pulled a crazy stunt to stop the destruction when the world was on its way meeting death while he saved her from dying. She held his hand to assure him.

"If it's you, I trust you more than anyone else. Fran, I know you wouldn't let me drink anything dangerous, and everything you create will always turn wonderful. So, let me try it, okay?" She smiled, brighter than the stars he had seen in the starry night.

He couldn't resist such a lovely smile, especially from his beloved. He smiled gently. He was truly grateful that he fell in love with a woman like her.

"Thank you for trusting me, Cardia." He held her two cheeks, and pressed his soft lips on her forehead. "If something happens, you have me."

He told her that he will prepare dinner first before she tries his new formulated medicine. And he prepared soaked towel and gave her a warm water as her relief.

"I'm sorry, Fran, for making you worry and prepare dinner when I'm supposed to prepare our today's dinner." Victor didn't want Cardia to make such a crestfallen face because smile suits her the best.

"Forgiven." He smiled hoping that it will make Cardia's face lit up. "If rain goes first next time, don't forget to bring your umbrella or in case you forgot don't hesitate to stay in a safe place until the rain stops." He reminded her, and she easily nodded her head as a reply.

After preparing a tomato fennel soup, he placed the glass of water, his new formulated drug, spoon, and bowl on the tray. He lifted the sides of tray, and went inside their room. Cardia smelled a delicious aroma, and she was excited to taste what Victor had prepared for her. Victor took a scoop and blew the hot soup before feeding Cardia.

Cardia's eyes sparkled when she tasted Victor's cooking. "Hehe. It's delicious, Fran!" He brushed Cardia's compliment and told her it isn't anything special, but she pouted. "That's not true! You might get even better than me."

Victor chuckled wholeheartedly. "Thank you, Cardia. I'm glad you find it delicious."

When Cardia emptied the bowl, Victor helped her to hold the glass of water and drink his new concocted drug. She drank it, and Victor told her to rest as he will wash the dishes. He proceeded in the kitchen while Cardia closed her eyes to sleep.

After Victor ate dinner and washed the dishes, he went back to their room and found Cardia asleep. He smiled as he watch her sleep. He wanted to make sure that his new drug is effective, so he will watch her until five hours was over. Every single hour had passed, he checked her temperature. So far, she was getting better. In order to make sure, he will need to reach one more hour to tell the new drug was successful.

30 minutes before he reach the deadline, her temperature suddenly rose up as he was monitoring her through thermometer. He had no idea what's going on. He heard Cardia groaned and opened her eyes, completely disturbed in her sleep because of the sudden rise of heat. He panicked, but then calmed himself down to check his beloved.

"I wonder if there's a side effect to her Horologium?" He unbuttoned her blouse's upper buttons once again to check if there's any changes happening to her Horologium, but nothing really changed. "That's strange...then what's with the sudden rise of temperature?!" He frowned, losing his cool.

He didn't want to repeat the past, so he will definitely fix this matter no matter what. He was about to grab his examination materials when he felt Cardia's touch on his left wrist. He almost flinched because her hand's skin was hot as a newly brewed tea that they usually make in breakfast or afternoon snacks. He turned around to take a look what's gotten to her.

"Fran...d-don't go." She pleaded, sounding desperate.

"I will not go away anywhere, Cardia. There's something I must do, so let go for a moment—"

"P-Please...make it go away, Fran."

He froze completely from where he is standing. Cardia's cheeks were flushed, her breaths were ragged, and her eyes were shining and in verge of tears as if telling she wants something that will satisfy her not because she's in pain. She squirmed on the bed, uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me..." Victor realized that her body temperature is high not because of her fever going back but rather...an another matter. "T-The side effect of my new drug is increasing libido?!" He recalled carefully if there's any ingredient that made a reaction of getting this side effect or maybe the fever also factored, but he failed to comprehend.

Cardia felt that his warmth is nice as she hold him tight on his left wrist. "You feel nice, Fran." But she frowned while pondering, "Fran...something's wrong with me. I feel...hot. P-Please, do something about it."

He didn't truly expected something like this would happen but he shrieked when Cardia pulled him close to him causing him to fell on her top and his right knee between her thighs. She almost lost her mind because of Victor's pleasant scent. Smelling his scent comforted Cardia. She felt hot and unbuttoned her blouse further to feel the room's cool in order to ease this torturing heat.

Before she could unbutton the last button, Victor's hand stopped her. She looked at Victor, wondering why he stopped her. He was controlling himself not to rip her blouse, but he wanted Cardia's consent than being controlled by sexual desires of the new drug's side effects.

"Cardia...is this what you really want?" He asked her softly almost inaudible but since they were the only one who's in the room Cardia heard him surely.

"Yes, please...do something about it. I...I trust you, Fran." Cardia's hands touched Victor's cheeks and pulled his face to kiss him.

It was his fault after all, so he needs to take responsibility to treat her. Just a kiss from her, he already knew it was Cardia answering not because of his new drug. Cardia wasn't expecting Victor was hungry for a kiss, as he pushed himself deeper into her mouth savoring her taste and there was even an aftertaste of the tomato fennel soup. It felt like he finally unleashed his dark desires. Unable to breath, both of them were sync to pull away and their saliva created a thin thread that connects their lips. They gasped and inhaled air to catch their lost breaths while their gazes didn't leave each other.

She felt her condition is getting better, but not enough to make the heat go away. Victor almost ripped the blouse he specifically made for her because wanted to see her glorious upper figure. She gasped in the room's cool and Victor's sudden touch on her beautiful crafted Horologium. He recalled that he hated himself for creating such a harmful substance, Zicterium, but through this way his beloved lived and it's all because of him that she felt a lot of different emotions and experiences that she learned to cherish. He was thankful that she turned out to be a normal girl after almost everyone regarded her as monster, and Cardia was thankful for him creating Zicterium as a stepping stone for making her live through her father, no, Isaac's craftsmanship.

He softly nibbled her ears until it trailed down on her neck, leaving her a rosy marks as his sweet torture. He gently held her left breast while he licked and sucked her right breast's nipple. She couldn't hide her moan, and clenched the bed's sheets. Victor was pleased to hear her reactions to his ministrations. His eyes never left her looking her, enjoying the sight of her feeling hazy.

He slipped his left hand inside her undergarment; she gasped and arched her back as she felt his touch's warmth on her core. She failed to hide her moan when his fingers moved. He found it cute when Cardia terribly failed.

Victor couldn't help himself as he find these things very interesting. He wanted to see more reaction coming from his beloved and find all of her weak spots that will drive her into the edge. He also wanted to test how long will the side effects last and how will he fix this solution. Seeing these felt like a bliss, after all, he is still a scientist who wants to observe and discover everything.

He tried to enter his finger inside, and her eyes widened in the new feeling as if someone's trespassing inside. Victor knew it was her first time, so he gently did his best to comfort her by kissing her deeply as a distraction. She already was used to the new feeling and her hands clung to Victor's shoulders as a support. Without her noticing, she already grooved with his finger's rhythm, seeking the end but couldn't as Victor stopped and pulled his finger back. Suddenly, she felt empty inside her core and it frustrated her.

He discarded her and his clothes, tossed it somewhere. He wanted to touch her badly, and he will demonstrate his warmth as she always dreamed of feeling someone's warmth. He stroked her silky hair lovingly. He held her hair strands and kissed it. He kissed her eyes, ears, nose, cheeks, and lips. It was like he is worshiping his goddess who had a perfect petite figure, smooth snow white skin, and possessing a beyond beautiful face that even a Greek goddess, Aphrodite, couldn't defeat.

"I love you, Cardia. So much."

Cardia wanted to cry because of the happiness she feels right now. Her tears wouldn't stop, as she touched Victor's cheeks with her own hands. She wanted to wake up in this beautiful dream, but she wouldn't wake up because everything she sees are real. She could finally touch Victor all she wanted without melting him. It was her turn to kiss him, as she also wanted him to feel her warmth. She kissed his forehead, eyes, nose, ears, and lips. Her kisses continued as it trailed to his neck until his abdomen. Hearing Victor's wanton huffs, her heart fluttered faster than before.

"You trust me, right?" Victor asked, with those eyes wanting her she immediately nodded her head. "I will be gentle." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

He positioned his erection on her core, and slowly sunk inside her. Both of them moaned as they felt each other's heat. Victor moved slowly, and later his thrust got faster. Cardia cried out his name multiple times, almost seeing stars. They could feel they're getting close, and Cardia wrapped her arms around his neck to go deeper.

"I love you, Fran."

She felt something wet on her cheeks, and she saw her beloved is crying in happiness. She proceeded to kiss him, and with their sultry kiss they came. They felt melting, as Victor fell on Cardia without pulling out. Only their heavy pants were heard. It was an ecstatic feeling, even better than human addictions, reaching euphoria as the scent of their room was sex-smelled.

The heavy feeling about her fever and hot temperature now vanished, all thanks to Victor. She wanted to thank him, but it seemed like he needs rest so she'll have to save that thanks for tomorrow. They were hugging each other, until both of them succumbed to slumber.


End file.
